The Strangest of All
by redgrrl
Summary: A story about a girl that fell blindly in love with a cold stranger. A story about how the exterior of a boy slowly melted. And sometimes, people meet under the strangest of all circumstances.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: SA ain't mine.

**Summary: **A story about a girl that fell blindly in love with a cold stranger. A story about how the exterior of a boy slowly melted. And sometimes, people meet under the strangest of all circumstances.

**By the way, Himura-san is just a passing-by character. **

**This story is fully ChihiroxHaku! **

And this story is strictly AU. 

**The Strangest of All**

**Chapter One**

"Good morning!" Chihiro Ogino said, running down the street while shouting out various greetings to her neighbors. One of her neighbors, Aki Himura, laughed along with her.

Carelessly, Himura-san threw a lolly at Chihiro, and shouted out to her, "Going to the library again?"

In an attempt to seem worthy of his humour, Chihiro stopped running, and stood up straight. She then saluted to Himura before running off again.

Himura sighed, "One of these days, I'm going to salute back to her." he turned back to his lollies, and popped one into his mouth, "How can she just brighten up a person's life…just like that?"

Oblivious to what Himura had said, Chihiro dashed off at the speed of lightning to the library, where she would return with another armful of interesting books. She had an obsession with fantasy novels, because they brought a strange realization to her reality – which the fantasy realms would never, ever happen.

She often liked to believe in dragons and such, but something in her mind always told her they were unrealistic, fake, and creatures made up for the fun of it.

She quickly entered the library, and returned all her books that she borrowed two days ago, got another armful of novels, and quickly sat down to skim through another while she was at the library.

A certain name on the library card at the back of the book caught her attention.

It was a strange name, at such matters. It was: **Nigijhami Kohaku Nushi. **

…

Running for her dear life, Chihiro ducked under a nasty tree branch that could have stopped her from arriving at the 'place' she agreed to meet her best friend, Rin at.

Chihiro, clutching her school bag and a thick, hardcover book in her hands, collapsed onto the bench as soon as she arrived at the meeting spot. Rin wasn't there yet, meaning she would be spared form the depths of hell. For now.

"Phew" Chihiro said, wiping the sweat off her forehead as Rin came bouncing into the distance.

Rin, her smile slowly fading as she approached Chihiro, and she said in a fierce whisper, "I have something to tell you."

Chihiro nodded slowly, "I know…"

Rin opened her mouth, but instead, she screamed in Chihiro's ear.

"Watch it!"

"Sorry…couldn't resist…" Rin said, grinning, "Anyway…" she leaned over ,and whispered something in Chihiro's ear. Chihiro's eyes widened, and she whispered back, "You can't be serious…a love letter?"

Rin nodded, "It's from, you know, the guy in the class 9-2. You know…Hattori Kenji?"

Chihiro nodded slowly, "So are you going to reply to his letter anytime soon?"

Rin blushed, and looked away, "I…I…don't know."

Chihiro, wise as she is in the areas of 'affection', 'crushes' and 'love', laughed, and said, "You like someone else!"

Rin turned a darker shade of red and she mumbled, "…Yeh…"

Chihiro shook her head, "Fess up! Who is it?"

At that exact moment, the sports captain, Tsukino Aki, turned around, ran up to the fence that separated Rin and Chihiro from Aki, and he yelled, "Pass me my bag, can't you, Chihiro?"

Chihiro rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms, "Maybe!"

She noticed that Rin had immediately turned the other way around.

Chihiro smiled, "Why can't Rin do it?"

Aki looked fed up, because he yelled, "I just want my bag! Hurry up with it!"

Chihiro, slightly annoyed with his insensitive behavior, got his bag, and took it with her, and chucked it ten metres away from the fence. With a triumphant look on her face, Chihiro turned back around, and stuck her tongue out, "Go get it, Tsukino-kun!"

But at that, Rin had grabbed onto her sleeve, and pulled Chihiro away from the entire scene, with her cheeks scarlet.

…

Fifteen minutes after Chihiro was dragged away from the scene, Chihiro went through her bag to find she had lost her book. Her PRECIOUS hardcover book in which a boy named NIGIJHAMI Kohaku Nushi had read. God damn it!

"Kami-sama…" Chihiro screeched, "STOP!"

The class turned back to look at her, and Chihiro turned away, embarrassed. She put her hand up in the air, and she said to the sensei, "I left my book in the playground, May I retrieve it?"

The teacher, unimpressed by such a 'careless' action, waved Chihiro away, to which Chihiro responded by bowing to the teacher, and rushing off.

Completely unaware of her surroundings, Chihiro ran towards to bench in which Rin and her had sat upon, and looked around to find a book.

Instead, she found a boy.

A boy with dark green hair that was mesmerizing, and emerald eyes that seemed to stare into her soul. Chihiro couldn't move all over a sudden. Her hand just seemed numb as the boy realized someone was staring at him.

The boy looked up, raising an eyebrow. His eyes were questioning Chihiro, testing her wit and patience.

Chihiro decided to take on the test. She held out her hand, and she said, "Sorry to interrupt, but the book is mine."

The boy once again raised his eyebrows, and he said, "Technically, it's the library's."

But nevertheless, the boy stood up, and he smirked at Chihiro before handing her the book, "See you later, Ogino Chihiro."

"How…how do you know my name?"

"I knew it quite a time ago. How do you think I know?" the boy teased, his eyes flicking with complete amusement.

Chihiro looked at the hardcover book, and she murmured, "The Library card…"

The boy, completely amused by the whole scene, said flawlessly to Chihiro, "I wouldn't suggest writing down your thoughts in a library book though,"

And the boy sauntered away into the distance. The last thing he had said to Chihiro kept haunting her.

Chihiro, angered, muttered, "Jerk. Conceited pig!"

…

After school finished, Chihiro turned home, and got the carton of milk from the fridge. She wrinkled up her eyebrows, as she opened the fridge, and she sneered, "I wouldn't suggest writing down your thoughts in a library book though,"

_Well…well…great imitation you have, Chihiro! _

Her face turned red, and she yelled at no one in particular, "Baka!"

And with that, she decided she hated everything about the boy.

…

_The next day…_

"I heard that Chihiro Ogino got a new boyfriend!"

"Really?"

"How come I never heard that before?"

"Chihiro got a new b-f! How can she get a boyfriend and I can't!"

Chihiro had just entered the classroom to be filled with all these new rumors about her.

She slammed her bag onto her desk, and she yelled for the whole class to hear, "I am NOT going out with anyone!"

…

At recess, Chihiro began to think about what the Nigijhami Kohaku Nushi looked like. She smiled at her daydream, and she whispered, "I wonder what he looks like…"

An image of the boy from yesterday came up on her head.

Chihiro's face scrunched up, and she said, "No! Anyone BUT him!"

Rin, who was next to her, said innocently, "What's wrong, Chihiro?"

Chihiro grunted, "Nothing…"

**End of Chapter One **

Hey mina-san! Yes, this is my 'newest' story which could be deleted in a week's time. You can see I reduced the size of the 'stories' from 12 to six, because the others just didn't seem appealing enough for me to continue.

I like this story, so I think I might continue it.

You have no idea how hard it is to write this story, because I wanted a story that was edited properly, with LONG chapters, and good use of emotion, which I clearly lack in all aspects.

You might recognize that this story is based upon a Studio Ghibli movie called "Whisper of the Heart".

Aha. This is the story that is based upon yet ANOTHER Ghibli movie.

My cousin just left fan fiction(dot)net, so I'm rather mad at her. She used to share the same account, and she has left me all her stories for me to continue, which is INSANE. I deleted most of her stories except for Fire Princess and On The Edge, because I like those stories. Anyway, you could expect less frequent updates from me, because I am lazier than my cousin is.

I hope this story is alright, because I tired extra hard to make this story near perfect.

Apparently, review responses are banned form now on.

So I guess I can't reply to any of you (raises an eyebrow).

In case I haven't stressed it enough times, this story is AU! This story is a pathetic attempt for my best friend who requested a Spirited Away Fanfiction to be based upon another Studio Ghibli.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **If the world was perfect, I would own Spirited Away. But the world always has its flaws, thus making me not own Spirited Away. Hayao Miyazaki and Studio Ghibli own Spirited Away.

…

_At recess, Chihiro began to think about what the Nigijhami Kohaku Nushi looked like. She smiled at her daydream, and she whispered, "I wonder what he looks like…"_

_An image of the boy from yesterday came up on her head._

_Chihiro's face scrunched up, and she said, "No! Anyone BUT him!"_

_Rin, who was next to her, said innocently, "What's wrong, Chihiro?"_

_Chihiro grunted, "Nothing…"_

…

**The Strangest of All **

**Chapter Two**

"Chihiro! Please go and buy some milk!" Mrs. Ogino screamed on the way while rushing out of the house, only to be said goodbye to by facing Chihiro's glum look on her face. Chihiro groaned, and she said, exhausted, "Sure…whatever…"

Chihiro's sister, who was equally competent as her mother for the position of: Mrs.-I-am-so-important-because-I-have-to-earn-money, looked at Chihiro in a finalizing way, and said, "Get some more sleep."

Chihiro nodded, and she mumbled, "Goodbye Rin. Goodbye Mum."

By the time Chihiro finished her sentence, Rin was already locking the door, and her mother had rushed downstairs to catch a taxi. Chihiro could still hear Rin screaming out, "Don't forget the milk!"

Chihiro, with the glum look still pasted onto her face, nodded with a sense of dread, and proceeded to put on her shoes, to which she realized she was still in her pajamas, "Ah!"

…

"Going to be late…"Chihiro mumbled as she put on her shoes, and began her power walking to the trains station, "Stupid mum didn't tell me I had to MAKE dad's lunch AND deliver it to him at the library!"

Grumbling, she bought a return ticket from the window receptionist, and she ran down the stairs to catch the next train, "Excuse me! Excuse me!"

Chihiro stumbled down the last few steps as she rushed about, and jumped onto the train just as the doors were closing. Gasping for breathe, she smiled at her success in catching a train, and sat down.

Chihiro sighed as she collapsed onto a seat, and she looked at the lunchbox, "Are you worth all this?"

_No, Chihiro, I'm just a plain old lunch box. So I'm definitely not worth it. _

Besides the lunch box and it's unworthiness, Chihiro noticed a stray cat sitting on the seat next to her. Chihiro smiled at the cat, asking it, "Where are you from?"

Chihiro noticed that the cat seemed very old and tired, "The next stop is mine…you going with me?"

The cat meowed at Chihiro's toy key ring, and started snarling at it.

Mumbling to herself about cats and stupidness, Chihiro watched as the train went through the city, and Chihiro got a shock as the train halted to its next stop.

Chihiro took one last look at the cat, "This is my stop. See you later, cat."

To her surprise, the cat followed her out of the train, and start gathering up speed as he dashed among the crowds to get to its destination. Chihiro, still stunned, started chasing after the cat, and yelled, "Wait for me!"

The cat got faster and faster. Chihiro kept chasing and chasing.

A race of cat vs. human.

In a normal race, human always won, but this is no ordinary cat, and this ain't ordinary human. An ordinary human would never know the true meaning of love. no. Only a human in love would know. Duh.

…

"You stupid cat! Why can't you be like my cat, which is stiff like a stick?" Chihiro yelled as the distance became larger between her and the cat. The cat turned around the next corner, and when Chihiro got to it, the cat was gone.

Chihiro sighed, and she said, "All I wanted to do was help you."

The chasing of the cat led her to an unknown area of the suburb. Chihiro slowly walked around, trying to find her way back. She found a store nearby, and was greatly interested in it.

Chihiro walked into the store, fascinated by the antiques.

"Good morning!" a voice said behind her.

Chihiro jumped four metres high up (not literally) and turned around in process (she should get a medal for that!). She breathed in relief when she saw it was just the owner of the store, an old man.

Chihiro smiled nervously, and she shook her head desperately, "No, no! I'm sorry! I just found the store interesting…so…"

The old man chuckled, and he smiled, "I may be old, but I do recognize curious eyes when I see them."

Chihiro relaxed immediately, "Oh." she noticed an antique and elegant clock nearby. Chihiro smiled, and she said softly, "That's a beautifully craved one."

The old man himself started to calm down, and he whispered softly, "A young woman brought it in. Many, many years ago. It's a complex model of a clock with a complex story behind it."

Chihiro turned around, and she had a question written all over her face.

The old man chuckled, and he said softly, "The bravest soldier in the kingdom was fighting the enemy, the country of fairies and elves. Upon washing his wounds in a nearby river, he saw a fairy, washing her hair in the crystal clear water. The solider was scared to see one of the enemy who possessed magical capabilities. The young soldier then preferred to kill the fairy, when the fairy's piercing eyes stared straight at the soldier. She then said to him, 'you want to kill me, am I correct?'. The solider, shocked at this straight attitude of the fairy, turned away slightly, and said, 'you're the enemy. I can not betray my country.'. The fairy then replied quietly, 'so if the queen rages war against your king, then all of the opposition is your enemy. Is that fair on us? Is it fair on you?'?"

"The solider was rather bewildered upon those words, and found his grip on his sword loosening. The fairy smiled at him, and she whispered, 'you're that solider that got wounded in battle yesterday. I saw you take in that arrow with great bravery. It is true that we are enemies, in human and fairy nature, but helping a man from dying is not considered betrayal. In fact, if I killed you while you were in this wounded state, I consider it cowardice.' The fairy then put one hand on the man's chest, which was covered in blood, and instantly, the wound healed."

"The solider was astounded that the enemy would do so much in order to save his life. In desperation for himself, he asked the fairy, 'what is your name?' The fairy replied, 'Hikari. Meaning light.' and then, the fairy's smile faded away, 'but I'm unlike other fairies. Other fairies have freedom in wherever they go. My wings are attached to this rock on the river. I can never escape until the day of my death, or until the day I get my first kiss.'"

"The fairy then shook her head, and tears fell to the ground, 'trapped here, I'll be lucky if I see anyone at all come by, let alone someone who'd kiss me.'"

"The solider, who was eager to help the fairy in anyway, softly and gently pressed his lips onto the fairy. The fairy was even more shocked at this action by the human. Immediately, the curse on the fairy was lifted, and the fairy stood up for the first time in years. The fairy smiled radiantly at the solider, and she murmured, 'and what is your name?'"

"The solider replied by saying, 'Minoru.'"

"And from that day onwards, they never met each other formally and face to face again. But from time to time, they would see each other from a distance away. And that was enough to keep them content."

…

Chihiro looked away, afraid of crying in front of the old man, "So this story…is behind the making of the clock?"

The old man smiled, "When the clock strikes 12 o'clock, the solider comes out from the side of the clock, and the fairy arrives inside. They can only see each other from a distance, as they were still enemies after all."

Chihiro bit her lip, "I see."

Suddenly, at the mention of 'time' in particular, Chihiro sat up straight, and she said nervously, "What's the time?"

"It's almost ten o'clock. Why ask?"

Chihiro jumped up, and she yelled, "Oh no! I have to deliver the lunch box to my dad! Good bye, sir!"

The old man shook his head, and laughed as Chihiro ran out of the store.

it was only a while later that he saw that the girl had left the lunchbox behind.

The old man's eyes twinkled, and he shouted out towards the back to the store, "Grandson! Will you deliver this lunchbox to a kind girl with brown hair, and brown eyes? She's going to the library. She has a necklace with a feather charm on the end."

The boy with dark green hair shifted uncomfortably as he walked towards the old man, "Oh. _Her." _

"You know her, grandson?"

The boy laughed nervously, "Yes I do. Chihiro Ogino, I think you're talking about."

The boy got his bike from a corner, and he smiled at the old man, "I'll be back before you know it. Ogino-san isn't a girl to be messed with. When she gets angry…she goes like this…" and he pulled a face. The old man just laughed in reply.

…

"Hey! What's you're name again?"

Chihiro turned around to find the annoying boy from yesterday chasing after her on a bike, "It's Chihiro. Chihiro Ogino."

"Ogino-san. Your lunchbox." the boy said, holding out the lunchbox.

Chihiro's face turned a dark shade of red as she grabbed the lunchbox, and she said, "Where did you find it!"

The boy shrugged, and seemed uninterested it the matter, "Does it matter?"

Chihiro shook her head, "I guess…thanks."

"No problem…" The boy started, and then he shook his head, "but you sure have a big appetite, eating THAT big lunchbox!"

Chihiro's face turned red with rage as she screamed, "The lunchbox isn't…" Chihiro then mumbled, "How did you know I left the lunchbox?"

The boy laughed, and he taunted, "Yes, that's right, Ogino-san. How?"

The boy steered the bike away to reveal a cat sitting in a basket that was hanging from the end of the bike.

Chihiro gasped. _It's that fat cat on the train… _

The boy sneered, "I'll be off then, Ogino-san!" and he took off on his bike within the next second.

Chihiro glared daggers after the boy, and she entered the library with an "Hmph".

…

**End of Chapter Two **

…

Alright. Chihiro's personality and her personality in the movie aren't supposed to be similar. This story is AU. The characters are somewhat changed by me.

Anyway, criticize whatever you want. Plotline, characters, writing techniques…you're welcome to. I need to know how to improve, right? I can't stay on the same level forever.

This story is based upon Whisper of the Heart, otherwise known as Mimi wo Sumaseba. 

And as a plus, a preview of the next chapter:

**Preview of Chapter Three**

"And welcome to the school's annual Bachelor Auction! Please state your price by raising your hand in the air. For each time a hand is raised, the price increases by 1000 yen!" Rin yelled into the microphone.

Chihiro smiled evilly, _what a way to get revenge on that stupid boy…_

The bachelor auction wasn't in Whisper of the Heart. Purely a chapter that's going to be made up for my enjoyment… (Grins evilly).

Please review!

Once again, I repeat, this story is based upon: **Whisper of the Heart. **LOL! That's my second favourite Studio Ghibli movie, which of course, was beaten by the one and only Spirited Away.


End file.
